This invention relates generally to demountable transporters for containers, and particularly to transporters for containers bearing ISO corners that convert the containers into wheeled vehicles transportable over roads and other land surfaces.
Large freight containers have become popular for the secure transportation of goods and equipment. They confine and protect the contents from loss or damage. They can be separated from the means of transport, handled as a unit load and transhipped without rehandling the contents. International Organization for Standardization (ISO) containers are those that bear standard fittings of a particular configuration at the corners of the container for handling the containers during loading and unloading operations. The corners are engaged by the appropriate hoisting and moving equipment to lift and locate the container on container ships or specially designed railroad cars and flatbed trucks.
The containers ordinarily have corner posts located between pairs of upper and lower corners and longitudinal/transverse rails to join the upper and lower corner fittings. The severe structural loads which represent the loadings encountered in transit and loading operations are imposed on the containers through the corner fittings into the corner posts or rails.
For land transportation, the containers can be lifted onto flatbed trucks or trains and secured there. Another approach, however, is to take advantage of the structural strength of the container and attach wheeled transporters to turn the container itself into a wheeled unit suitable for towing. The use of such transporters reduces the need for large hoisting and moving equipment. They allow the conversion of containers of equipment into, in effect, mobile units.
The transporters, of course, must bear the load of the container during towing, and must have means for secure attachment to the container. Most transporters cannot be manipulated by one or two people for attachment to, or detachment from, a container. It would be desirable to have a transporter as easy to manage and attach as possible, without sacrificing its strength and security.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide demountable transporters for ISO containers that are easy to handle and use and provide quick, secure and solid attachment to the container.
It is another object of the invention to provide transporters that may be easily moved and positioned next to containers in alignment with the appropriate fittings.
It is another object of the invention to provide means for attachment of the transporter to the container that are easy to use but nevertheless provide great security during towing, by utilizing the features of standard ISO corners.
It is another object of the invention to provide transporters that can be joined one to the other so that the transporter itself can be formed into a unit, without a container, and be easily towed and stored.